My Heart Finally Trusts My Mind
by august.sapphire
Summary: She kept repeating his name in her head, like looking for an answer even though there was no questions. And little did she know, her name did the same to him. [Ninja/Samurai AU] Eremika. Cover credit 42417562. Rated M for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**ok ... i really didn't plan to update this because it may suck but since I'm going on hiatus so ... something to read while waiting for other great fics?**_

_**this is Nobunaga's Empire inspired, ideas from games I play.**_

_**I tried my best, writing fighting is not my cup of tea.**_

* * *

"Dark Wings?"

"Yes. He is a famous ninja, which I'm sure you have heard of."

"I do. So, you want me to?"

"Stop him tonight. We had some business to do in Trost and he may meddle."

"ummmm..." - He hesitated despite the heavy bag full of money they offered him.

"Please Master Eren Jaeger. We know with your well-known swordsmanship, you can stop him. Ninjas are brats now. Lord Titan is against ninjas as well. And he's the current Shogun. He may even promote you if you could help him take down Dark Wings."

"Fine. But I'm doing this not because your money. I want to test my sword skill as he seems to be a worthy opponent."

* * *

Eren walked, carefully as not to make any sound. Dark Wings should be here soon.

He rested his back against a tree, checked his sword one last time and sighed.

He had wandered around for a long time, he lived for his sword, and he had been famous ever since he kept on winning against great swordsmen.

He didn't care about the fame. He only wanted to find someone who was strong enough to make him interested.

Lord Titan, the current daimyo, was somewhat a tyrant. He liked using violence to solve every problem. He hated ninjas, or to be honest, he was afraid of them, afraid that ninjas could take him down.

He asked Eren to join his army many times but as always, Eren was not interested.

That man was not fit to rule the country, not in that ways. He wondered why the other Lords hadn't taken the big man down yet.

His train of thought was interrupted by the rustle of the leaves.

"He's here. Dark Wings is here." - Eren took his sword out.

From the shadow a slender figure appeared. He was dressed in black, a fabric covered his face.

In one swift movement, the ninja landed on the back of the horse cart. He took out a dagger ready to cut the bags on it.

"Stop there, Dark Wings!"

The ninja turned around and saw Eren pointing his sword at him.

"I'm here to stop you." - Eren said.

"A samurai huh?"- The ninja grinned, which made Eren confused for a second.

And that was enough time for the ninja to dodge the sword and jumped on the ground.

Eren followed.

"You're working for them?" - The ninja asked, though it was hard to hear due to the black fabric on his face.

"You can say that."

"Pathetic. Working for Titan like that..."

"I heard about your skills. That's why I want to have a fight with you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Dark Wings gave Eren a kick followed by a punch. He jumped up a tree and started throwing shurikens.

Eren stopped the shurikens with his own sword. He seemed to be able to dodge most of the shurikens.

"Im...impressive..." - Dark Wings thought before throwing the last ones.

And one got Eren. The shuriken stuck to Eren's left arm and he just ripped it off without thinking. Blood started to flow but he seemed not minding at all.

He used his body to stomp the tree. It shook and Dark Wings was forced to jump down.

They continued on fighting for a while, which no winner could be declared.

Both was covered in blood, breathed heavily but still had the fire in their eyes.

This was exciting for both of them.

Both of them was famous, was told to be invincible. They liked to find a worthy opponent, they were tired of the weaklings.

Dark Wings were fast and skillful. He managed to leave many scars on Eren.

Eren, on the other hands, was great as well. Though speed wasn't his strong point, he had skills and strength. He got one or two deep cuts on the ninja.

Dark Wings, one arm held his bleeding stomach, smiled.

"This is fun. It's been a while since I last felt like this."

"Me too." - Eren laughed "Though my body aches like hell."

"Eren, I'm on a mission. Don't stop me. I need to stop Lord Titan."

"I'm a man of my words. My job is to stop you, I-"

Suddenly a sound came from the bushes behind Dark Wings. Few soldiers jumped out.

They slashed their swords at the ninja continuously.

"Hey this is my fight! Don't interrupt me!" - Eren used his own sword to shield Dark Wings.

"Stupid Ronin! You're paid and have finished your job. Now move!" - The soldier shouted.

At that time another soldier attacked Dark Wings from behind.

Dark Wings took out a chain which he hid along his leg and wiped it at the soldiers.

Eren helped taking care of the rests.

"A chain...carrying something so heavy, and yet not even used it when fighting me..." - Eren thought, amazed.

After a while, the two of them had finished. The soldiers lied defeated on the ground.

Dark Wings sighed.

"Eren-"

Before he could finish, a soldier rose from the dirt and slashed at Dark Wings. It didn't injure him though since he dodged just in time. Still, somehow he felt the sword did hit something.

"DIE!" - The soldier swung his sword again. The distance now was so close that Dark Wings knew he couldn't dodge. He closed his eyes instinctively.

A clash happened and he opened his eyes. Eren was standing in front of him, taking the direct hit from the soldier.

While Dark Wings widened his eyes, Eren attacked the soldier. Then he pulled Dark Wings' arm.

"Let's escape before more come!"

They ran into the night together.

* * *

They reached a safe point and Eren sat down on a rock.

"Why did you..." - Dark Wings muttered.

"Ummmm...your mask...you didn't realize didn't you? It got cut when you dodged the first attack."

Dark Wings panicked checking his now revealed face.

"So...you found out..."

"That you're a girl? Yes." - Eren firmly said.

"Listen! If you tell anyone about this!" - The ninja grabbed Eren's collar.

"That's not how you treat someone who just saved your life."

"...you saved me because I am a girl?"

"That's one. The other reason is I hate people get in the way of my fight. It's not fair to use an army vs one."

"I see. But still I hope you wouldn't spread the fact I'm a girl..."

"I couldn't believe you are as well. A woman this strong..."

"Being a woman doesn't mean you can't be strong." - She grunted.

"So, what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"The real name." - He asked but soon noticed her troubled face. "Don't worry, I'm on your side now right? Lord Titan would hear that I had teamed up with a ninja soon. So I got no choice but join your ninjas force."

"Mikasa..."

The name was beautiful, Eren thought. And she was in fact beautiful as well. He couldn't believe this was the "man" he fought earlier.

She could even be the most beautiful girl in the world. Why would she wasted her beauty like this...fighting, getting scars,...

"You ninjas are against Titan, am I right?"

"Yes. He wants to take us down, which leaves us no choices."

"It will be hard. He is really mighty."

"We still have to try. So, about what you said earlier..."

"I'll join, if you allow me."

"Well you took a direct hit for me and could have died... I trust you but I'm not sure the others will." - She examined the cut on his body "But I will take you back to our camp. Even if you're not joining us, I need to treat your injuries."

"Thank you Dark W- I mean, Mikasa."

She smiled before making him stand up and helped him walking back to the camp.

"Eren Jaeger..." - She had this name as a big question in her head.

He was no pushover. He was strong. Really strong.

Having him as an ally was a luck she had never thought of.

She kept repeating his name in a her head, like looking for an answer even though there was no questions.

And little did she know, her name did the same to him.

* * *

_**OK. in case you don't know daimyo is what they called people like Nobunaga, ruler of Japan back then. Shogun is like General. Daimyo is above Shogun.**_

_**Ronin is a samurai without masters.**_

_**The story is based on Nobunaga's story. Characters will be inspired by historic people.**_

_**What do I said, I love Japan so I did many research on history and stuff. Japan's locations are replaced by Snk's places.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you _Dr. Archangel_ for helping me editing.**

**Oh and have you read chapter 56, that was pretty messed up but I will use that details in my stories for sure.**

**be sure to check out my other fanfiction Breathless. Thank you.**

* * *

"Mikasa!" - A friendly brown-haired girl greeted Mikasa cheerfully.

"Quiet Sasha." - Mikasa grunted.

"Who's behind you?" - Sasha glanced at Eren.

"He's Eren Jaeger."

"THE Eren Jaeger?" - Sasha gasped. "The famous samurai?"

The shout had drawn attention from everyone in the camp.

People gathered and started asking Eren numerous questions.

"Umm..." - Eren found himself speechless facing such unexpected overwhelming welcome.

"ENOUGH! He's injured while saving me. The wound needs treating fast!" - Mikasa gave everyone a death stare.

The crowd started to part away and Mikasa took Eren's wrist right away.

"Let's go."

Eren could tell she was very adored by the other ninjas. She was Dark Wings after all.

She hurriedly took Eren to a small cave right next to the camp.

"This is...?"

"My place." - Mikasa said.

"What?! Why don't you stay in a tent or a hut like the others?"

"Don't want to. Now sit down."

She took a wooden box from a corner, inside was bandages and some herbs.

"It's not as serious as I thought." - She examined the wound. "Take off your kimono."

He loosely pulled his kimono down half-way.

"Why samurai has to wear such complicated things." - She grunted wrapping the bandages around his body.

"You don't like kimonos?"

"Not in a million years."

She finished treating his wound in few minutes. She then took a glance at his body.

It was no doubt well-built, and covered with countless scars.

"That's a lot of scars you have there." - She said.

"I'm sure you have just as many." Eren replied.

"Well that's true." - She grinned.

She parted away from him, put the spare bandages back in the box.

"I cut you a few times as well, are you sure you're OK?" - Eren asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

As she walked back to the corner with the box, she suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Mikasa!"

Eren kneeled down by her side and helped her sit up.

"Urghh..." - She moaned.

"See!" - He took the box from her hands and opened it.

"I said I'm fine-"

"No you're not. Stop being so stubborn." - He untangled the spare bandages.

"You're not planning to...treat my wound yourself, don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you're really gonna ask me to take my clothes off." - She stared at him teasingly, smirking.

"..." - He felt awkward now recalled that she was a girl.

"So?"

"I'll call...Sasha. That's her name right? The girl from earlier."

"Yeah, her name is Sasha."

"Wait here then."

He stood up and attempted to leave.

"Eren." - Mikasa called, with a giggling sound.

"Huh?"

"Your kimono. Planning to put it back on?" - She giggled.

"Oh right!"

* * *

At night, in the largest hut, a group of ninjas were having a meeting.

"So, Eren Jaeger will join us?" - A grumpy ninja asked.

"Yes. He's got no other choices now. He helped me, so that means he goes against Lord Titan." - Mikasa answered.

The grumpy man was Levi, a skillful ninja, also the head of this clan, rumored to be invincible.

"I'll be helpful. You can trust me." - Eren said "But first can you explain Mikasa's mission?"

"The carts carried gold and food that the village had stolen from the villagers. He will bring them to Lord Titan, in order to gain Titan's favor." - Mikasa explained.

"And Mikasa planned to steal them and bring them back to the poor." - Christa, a blond ninja, said softly.

"That's...very noble." - Eren felt guilty having stopped Mikasa from doing such good things.

"If not because of YOU, we could have succeeded." - Jean, a ninja sitting in a corner, shot his glare at Eren.

"Jean, he saved my life. Cut it off." - Mikasa growled.

"If he didn't show up then you could just take the goods and escape safely. No need for his help then." - Jean still refused to accept Eren.

"Jean, if you keep talking then this fist is for you." - Mikasa raised her hand up, clenching it, face was still cold.

"Mikasa, calm down!" - Sasha, who sat next to Mikasa, put her potato down, tried to prevent a fight.

"Jean, stop talking!" - Christa warned the boy.

"Whatever. Tchh." - Jean made an annoyed sound.

"Anyway." - Mikasa tried to bring back her calm voice "We should make a new plan."

"My underlings said they heard more carts will be delivered in two days." - Connie, a ninja who had been quiet, spoke up.

"From where and to where?" - Sasha asked.

"From here, but the head didn't tell the destination."

"What would they carry now..." - Christa murmured.

"Well we got tomorrow to figure out their exact plans." Mikasa said "Levi, your orders?"

"Connie, tell your underlings to keep on spying. Sasha, prepare weapons for the next mission. Christa, you sneak in their stable and make some of the horses run away, and weaken the others. Take two or three underlings that you trust."

"Yes sir. I'll take my leave and do it immediately." - Christa stood up and hurriedly left.

Sasha and Connie followed.

"Jean, you wait til we have more information." - Levi continued "Mikasa, Eren, you two as well. Now rest."

"Good night, sir."

* * *

Eren followed Mikasa back to her cave.

"Those in the meetings are top ninjas, right?" - Eren asked.

"Yes. They have their own specialties that make them stand out."

"You're Dark Wings, known for perfection in speed, skill, strength and brain. And them?"

"Sasha, the hawkeye. She's good with weapons, especially bows. She knows weapons just as good as she knows potatoes. She's a great help when it comes to sneaky fights. Great archer."

"And the blond?"

"Christa, the goddess."

"Goddess? I mean she's pretty but is that too much?"

"She's ridiculously kind to everyone, and animals as well. Seems like she could talk to them or something."

"Oh..."

"Connie, the joker. He is funny, or at least trying to be funny. I don't honestly understand why he's in the lead but our junior ninjas like him."

"Last, the angry guy..."

"Jean, he's good at convincing everyone, gaining trust, in another way, spying. He has good leadership as well, and sometimes a strategist. But of course Levi usually is the brain of all plans."

"Levi, I've heard of him...Invincible man. In fact I think I've heard of Sasha, Christa, Connie and Jean as well."

"They used their real names after all."

"Why don't you then? Even hide your gender."

"...None of your business."

"I'm in the team now. Come on."

"Don't get cocky, go to sleep."

The cheerful voice she had while talking about her comrades soon disappeared when he asked her about her secrets.

She lied in a corner far away from him, keeping a certain distance.

Her pillow was a folded red scarf while he just laid his head on his arm.

He figured it would take him more than one day to know her.

* * *

**i will pose two chapters so click the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you _Dr. Archangel_. I will update this together with Breathless at weekend.**

**I will inform you guys if I had to go on hiatus.**

* * *

It was night. Dark, empty, and soundless. Mikasa was sitting on a tree branch with Jean, a few meters high.

"According to Connie, they will pass through here, correct?" - Mikasa wanted to confirm.

"They should be here any minute now."

"Get ready then." Mikasa prepared for their ambush.

Small noise that sounded like kicked rocks started to grow louder and louder.

The horses looked tired and pale. There were originally 6 carts but since some horses disappeared, only 4 carts were used.

The remaining horses which already looked weak, now had to carry extra bags, they were slow as hell.

"Looks like Christa did a great job." - Jean grinned amusingly.

Abruptly an arrow was shot at one bag.

"Who's there?!" - A soldier screamed.

More arrows were shot but this time to the soldiers. Not a single arrow missed.

"Is it show time yet?" - Jean couldn't wait any longer.

"Patience. The main guest isn't here yet."

Sasha and few underlings showed up taking down the soldiers. She was trying to shoot another arrow but a dagger flew to her hand. Knocking the bow out of her hands

"Young lady, let the carts leave!"

A guy, seeming to look like a samurai showed up. Mikasa had guessed this. With Eren disappearing they would soon hire another man.

The samurai slashed his sword at Sasha's underlings and took them down fast. It was a swift death, so at least the underlings were spared from torture.

"Your turn." - He said to Sasha, spreading his sword out, and pointing it towards her head.

"SASHA NOW!" Mikasa's shout was the signal to Sasha as the brown-haired girl quickly jumped up a tree and shot the horses.

The horses turned wild and moved around in panic. The fear and adrenaline rushed through the provoked stallions. Dashing all around the valley.

"Hey stop running!" - The samurai grunted because the horses blocked his view and direction.

Jean jumped down on one horse, and as soon as the samurai spotted him, it was too late.

"Fireball Blast!" Jean shouted as flame came out and burnt some of the samurai's kimono. The flame heated up as his vision turned blurry.

"These stupid ninja techniques!"- The samurai snapped.

Mikasa appeared and gave him a final blow. She wrapped the chain around his neck and brought him closer, neck to neck.

"Bad job you chose." - Mikasa whispered into the distraught samurai's ear, coldly, like a welcome from the Death God.

Then she loosened the chain and kicked him to the ground. Kissing the dirt on where the warrior now lays his head. The horses stepped on him and the ninjas decided to leave it like that. There was no honor in how this man died

"Let's take the bags and get out fast." - Jean took the first few bags over his shoulders as he said.

"Take as many as you can!" - Sasha shouted to her underlings.

* * *

Mikasa took her own road, by order of the master. She was given another mission rather than carrying bags.

She went to the meeting point, where the carts were destined to come.

It was kinda far away, but with her speed, it didn't take long to arrive. With feet as light as hers, treading fast, and quietly on tree branches was a cinch.

There were only a few guards waiting for the goods. Next to them was a hut with some lights.

Mikasa threw small rocks onto the ground in the dark. Giving her the advantage to throw off the guards.

"The carts are here?" - The guards followed the noise to check it out, leaving the area empty.

She moved closer to the hut and listened to the conversation inside.

"The_ Scattered Treasures_?" Said in a vague, but manly voice.

"Yes there are three of them. But like the name, they are scattered everywhere on the land. Rumors that no one had found them yet." Another voice spoke through the window, but this one was much more informative.

"What are they?"

"Some stories said there is a sword, a map and a flute. If you had all of them, you'll achieve great power that nothing could compare." This voice sounded much prided into this story, in Mikasa's opinion.

"I see. If we find them then we could even take down Lord Titan. I hate that man."

"Well now we're still working as his vassals..."

Mikasa heard the guards coming back so she left, and made her way back to the camp.

* * *

Clash!

Eren's sword had cut down another soldier.

"Shadow Play!" - Connie shouted as he disappeared into the night, attacking the soldiers from behind.

Even Eren couldn't see Connie, and that meant something.

Eren and Connie were ordered to stop the rescue team from intruding the robbery Mikasa had led.

They just needed to hold back for a while to make sure the robbery succeeded.

"They just keep coming!" - Connie said as blocking a sword. Seemed like his technique ran off.

"We need another plan than just fighting!" - Eren followed Connie's complaining.

Though they had taken down many soldiers, more would come and they all knew that.

Suddenly out of no where, about four horses ran towards them.

Eren and the rest of the ninjas quickly dodged out of their way, so the horses could hit the soldiers.

More horses came from the stable, which caused a huge mess.

"Guys! Get out!" – Christa was hiding behind a tree, giving the signal to retreat.

* * *

"You're a life saver there, Christa." - Connie thanked the girl.

"You're welcome." - Christa smiled.

"Levi, the bags this time are filled with fresh crops." - Sasha reported.

"Save some for us then returned the rest to the villagers." - Levi took a quick glance.

"Yes sir."

"Levi what's now?" - Jean asked.

"We'll search for the Scattered Treasures." - Mikasa appeared unexpectedly.

"Mikasa! Where have you been?" - Eren asked since he also wondered why she didn't come back with Jean and Sasha.

"I heard a conversation between the vassals, about the Scattered Treasures."

She then retold them what she had heard.

"We need more information to confirm if it's real or just a rumor." - Jean said.

"I've...heard of it from a friend before." - Eren spoke up.

"Tell us more." - Levi firmly ordered.

"He told me he had research about the treasures. I think he had clues."

"Can he be trusted?" - Mikasa asked.

"Yes."

"Then we'll go meet him." - She made the decision right away.

Levi stepped in on this conversation, and begins issuing teams, "Mikasa, I'll leave this to you, and Eren. I and the others will head to our base first."

"Take care, Levi." - Mikasa bowed her head.

* * *

"I can't believe you're wearing kimono. You said you hated it."

"I need to look normal." - Mikasa raised her eyebrows "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope madam." - Eren said sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth. I'm here to protect you, be grateful." Mikasa tried not to spit out her words, but she didn't do a good job at that.

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Then I'll protect your friend. Don't regret." - She teased.

"Never."

Their conversation ended right in time as they reached the friend's house. It was small, humble but nice. Nothing too poor, but nothing too rich. Not bad, all in all.

Eren knocked on the door.

A cheerful blond opened it.

"Eren! Long time no see!" - He glimpsed at Mikasa "And this is..."

"Well things are complicated. She's Mikasa Ackerman." - Eren introduced.

"Hi. I'm Armin Alert." He took a small bow to Eren's new friend.

"Nice to meet you." - Mikasa greeted with another bow.

"Come in."

The blond rushed into the house, maybe to prepare for the guests, especially Mikasa.

Eren lifted his foot up, about to enter the house. Suddenly Mikasa hit him by her elbow.

"What now!" – Eren grunted.

"Ladies First." - She grinned and stepped inside.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm looking for more inspiration now.**

**I'm thinking of using some material from _Pokemon Conquest_ since it also talked about Nobunaga Empire.**

**It's a great game, you should totally try out.**

**anyway, have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, good news, I've finished final terms, yay. So Breathless new chapter is tomorrow.**

**Bad news...My phone broke down, couldn't write fanfiction it anymore. And I hate writing on laptop. I'll buy a new cellphone soon though.**

**Thank you _Dr. Archangel _for your help, couldn't do action without you.**

* * *

"That's the story. I hate Lord Titan anyway, so I think joining the ninjas is a good idea." - Eren explained.

"I see..." - Armin looked at Mikasa "About the Scattered Treasure -"

"You know about it, right?" - Mikasa cut in.

"Yes I did some research."

"Then bring whatever needed along with you, we're leaving." - Mikasa stood up.

"What? Why?" – Eren looked all confused.

"Those vassals are low-rank, and yet they know about the treasures. Which means many people are after it now. Armin's research may have been spoiled to them."

"That's true...other than Eren, a few people know about my research..."

"They'll come here soon. We need to get to the base."

Armin nodded and Eren helped him pack his things up.

"Eren, you take Armin to the North Forest."

"What about you?" - Armin asked.

"I'll stop them. Your safety is my top priority now."

"But..."

"No buts. Eren! Go!"

Eren grabbed Armin's bag as he knew his friend was weak at physical strength.

"Leave her be." - Eren said calmly.

Mikasa tied her short hair up and took out a fabric mask from her bag.

As Eren and Armin had left the house, Mikasa took off her kimono and revealed a ninja suit she wore inside.

"Now this is way more comfortable." - She muttered.

* * *

Eren and Armin waited for Mikasa in the forest.

"Eren! How could you leave a girl alone and fight!" - Armin scolded.

"Well she's not a normal girl." - Eren chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the name Dark Wings?"

"Yes. He is really famous, and an amazing ninja."

"Mikasa is Dark Wings."

"WHAT?! You're kidding?!"

"No I'm not. Here, climb up this tree."

The two climbed on a tree which allowed them to see a fight not so far away.

Mikasa was fighting the soldiers and had already beaten a number of them.

"That's...amazing..." - Armin couldn't believe his eyes.

The leader of the soldiers saw his underlings one by one taken down by the ninja.

"KILL HIM!" – The leader shouted angrily.

The remaining soldiers decided to attack Mikasa at once. Some defeated ones also stood up and grabbed their swords.

"Eren! Help her!" - Armin widened his eyes.

As Eren attempted to jump down the tree, a flash happened.

Mikasa had used a well-known ninja technique, which multiplied herself.

And with about 20 copies, she took down all of the soldiers.

Then the copies disappeared. All remained was Mikasa standing in front of the leader.

He took his sword out but soon she stole it from his hand.

"You-"

He stopped yelling as realizing the sword was right as his neck.

"Who ordered you?" - Mikasa asked.

"More people will come soon! I'm pretty powerful here! If you don't release me I will make sure you suffer!"

"I wondered what can a corpse do." - She moved the sword closer.

He was at a loss of words. A coward like him sure didn't want to die.

"Lord Pixis!" - He answered.

"Lies." - Mikasa refused to believe "I guessed you wanted to die then."

"It's true!"

She gave the man a stare.

"I swear it is..." - He trembled.

"Farewell."

She slashed his head off in a swift, clean swipe.

Armin and Eren's eyes widened.

Blood flew onto her clothes and even her face as his neck spewed blood like a geyser.

"Filthy." - Mikasa said as she wiped the blood off her face.

She threw the sword away and gave the no-head figure a final kick to the blood ridden ground.

Her face was still colder than ice. After that, she headed into the forest.

* * *

Eren and Armin climbed down the tree.

Armin covered his mouth with his hand.

"I can't believe that was Mikasa..."

"Armin...I killed many people too. It's what we do." - Eren calmed his friend down.

"But she acted like nothing happened! Like a cold-blooded murderer..."

"Armin she's doing what's best for us. You already know Dark Wings had killed a lot."

"Still...a girl..."

"You saw, didn't you?" - Mikasa appeared.

"Mikasa! I didn't mean to!" - Armin shocked.

"It's alright. I know you aren't used to fighting." - She smiled "Let's get going."

She passed Armin and came to Eren.

"Thanks." - She said.

"What are you thanking me for?" - Eren asked.

"I've heard."

She answered shortly then walked faster, leaving Eren and Armin behind.

"Let's follow her." - Eren urged Armin.

"Her clothes..." - Armin muttered.

"What?"

"There's blood all over it..."

"So pretend there isn't."

* * *

Mikasa took them to an inn in a small village in Wall Rose, right next to Wall Sina.

Wall Rose was the second wall counted from the center. First was Wall Sina and last was Wall Maria.

Inside Wall Sina was Lord Titan's empire, generals, some other Lords that obeyed Titan... in short, the rich and powerful.

Wall Rose was for workers, farmers, whose jobs were to serve goods to the ones living inside Wall Sina. This place had many forests, farms, and rivers...

Wall Maria was for the less fortunate. Poverty took over the area because it barely rained and the land was not suitable for farming anymore. They still worked days and nights, small jobs, to serve both wall Sina and Rose.

And outside wall Maria were unknown lands. Many punishments for criminals happened out there.

For normal people, going out there was forbidden.

* * *

Armin was given a room, shared with Eren. Though it was his first time being so close to the capital.

His house was also in Wall Rose but further away, almost at the edge. So he decided to take a tour around, and Eren came along with him.

"So...we're at the village now. What do you want to do?" - Eren asked his friend.

"I'm not sure..." - Armin checked around and stopped at a familiar figure "Hey...it's Mikasa."

Mikasa was standing with a few kids, in a kimono. This was the Mikasa he first met, not the blood-covered one.

She laughed and smiled with the kids so innocently that Armin couldn't believe it was the same girl chopping off a man's head in cold blood.

"Are you two looking at Mikasa?" - An old woman showed up "She's single by the way."

"No no! You're misunderstanding! We're her friends!" - Eren quickly denied.

"Haha, okay then. Should I call her for you?"

"Umm... Thank you but you don't need to." - Eren tried to get his cool back.

"You sound like you know Mikasa pretty well." - Armin commented.

"Oh she comes here often and plays with the orphans. She gives them food as well. Actually she provides the whole village with food."

"Really? But this village is so close to the capital, I thought the economic must also go well."

"It used to be. But then Lord Titan raised the taxes, and asked for more goods. Then a general came to our wall, he comes here all the time. He kept smashing things when we can't give enough goods."

"A general?"

"His name is Trent. He actually killed some people...which lead to the orphans..."

Eren remembered he had saw this man Trent before, when he wandered around the country. Armin also had a glimpse at him once.

And then they both realized it was the general Mikasa beheaded.

"He died, I heard. Dark Wings killed him! Thank God. Dark Wings always killed the bad guys." - The woman said cheerfully.

"Oh...The village is safe for now, right?" - Armin asked.

"Yeah. We're building it up again. With Mikasa's support, we can do it. That girl is like the united symbol of our village."

The woman glanced and saw Mikasa had gone.

"Oh my! I talked too much! Sorry. You two should chase after her."

"It's alright. Thank you for your story." - Eren nodded the woman goodbye.

* * *

"Mikasa, can we talk?"

Mikasa turned around and saw Armin standing in front of the door.

She was in the dining room reading through Armin's research.

"Sure. Sit down." - She smiled.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry!" - Armin said as soon as he sat down.

"For what?" - She was confused.

"I've heard about what that Trent man did. He deserved his death. I shouldn't treat you like that."

"Armin it's alright. I don't blame you." - She took his trembling hand "We're friends now, OK? No need to worry about such small things."

"Thank you..."

"No need to be so formal either."

And that moment Armin figured out exactly why Eren decided to join the ninja force without any hesitation.

This girl could change the world, that was what everybody would think if they interacted with her.

"I...I will do my best to help you find the Scattered Treasures." - He promised.

"Thank you. We really honor your help."

"We need to take Lord Titan down, to stop everyone from suffering. I saw you at the village, Mikasa. I learned about the situation. I've been so blinded with books that I didn't realize the cruel reality. From now on, I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you."

"I'm glad." - She smiled softy then removed her hand off of his.

Eren entered the room.

"You two are cool now, right?" - He sat down.

"Yeah." - She muttered as continued on with reading Armin's research.

"Mikasa we met a lady today. She seems to be very fond of you. She even thought of helping Eren flirt with you." - Armin teased.

"What?!" - She choked the coffee she was drinking "What the hell!"

"She said you're single and-"

"Fuck!" - Mikasa cut in Armin's words then shot a glance at Eren "You didn't agree, DID YOU?"

"No no!" - Eren leaned back as Mikasa's stare scared him to death.

"He did thought of agreeing though." - Armin added.

"Armin!" - Eren growled.

"Urghhhhhhhh!" - Mikasa grunted "I need to have a talk with her tomorrow."

The tense air earlier now changed. All three of them felt it.

Another thing they had in common was they all felt this could be the start of their great friendship.

* * *

**:p hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter. Thank you for the kind review. I was really scared when starting this story.**

**and of course, this is an Eremika story, there will be eremika. And I need to buy a new phone soon...**

**Thank you _Dr. Archangel for helping fix this chapter.  
_**

* * *

"So we'll aim for the first treasure, the flute. This one has the most information, so far." - Levi took out a map to show the rest of his ninjas.

"The generals may also choose it first. We need a plan too." - Connie suggested.

"We could do a sneak attack, it'll take them all out, and then we get the treasure." - Levi considered.

"That would take too much risk. We won't know how many men they will take with them, or how many weapons as well." - Mikasa said with a good point up her sleeve.

"Umm...may I suggest something?" - Armin raised his hand for all the ninjas to hear.

"Sure." - Levi listened to their new blonde haired friend.

"I got a plan. The succeed rates will be higher."

"That's great! Tell us then." - Sasha jumped cheerfully.

"Well since the area we're heading to is -"

* * *

It was a huge mansion belonged to a general. Tall pillars supported the front side with majestic beauty. The fountain in front was as elegant as the calm water.

As the guests were pouring in, Sasha and Christa were dressed up as geisha while Jean was in a yukata.

Mikasa was in her usual Dark Wings outfit, totally covered in black.

She helped Sasha and Christa enter the mansion by jumping down from a tree nearby.

They were in their dresses, so Mikasa had to help. Jean jumped down right after that, with Connie, who was also in his ninja suit.

"Ready?" - Mikasa asked.

"Always." Jean smirked with confidence.

They sneaked to the back of the mansion with no hardship.

Why weren't there guards inside? Well because they were busy stopping soldiers at the doors.

The rumor of the Scattered Treasure had spread like wild fire. Generals all over the country had gathered at this mansion, where the flute should be. Just waiting to be taken by anyone.

In the mansion, Mikasa and Connie took lead. They used sleeping powder to knock out some the remaining guards.

"I and Connie will check the surroundings. You three search inside."

"OK."

After ordered, Mikasa and Connie left.

Sasha, Christa and Jean head to the main room.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" - A guard showed up.

"I'm taking these geisha to the main room. General Hans' orders." - Jean lied with a straight face. One thing about a ninja, was that they were always good liars.

"Really?"

"You know, when the time is tense, a woman is what you need." - Jean laughed, and placed a hand on the guard's shoulder "We're both men, you understand, right?"

"Ok. The main room is that way." - The guard pointed to the direction of the room in mind.

"Thanks, buddy." - Jean patted his shoulder and left with the two girls.

As soon as the guard walked away, Sasha giggled.

"Hey, keep it down." - Jean looked at her all serious.

"Sorry. I tried to hold it back before. You're so good at lying."

"Well it's my specialty." - Jean bragged with pride.

"Just get down to business." - Christa hit Jean's elbow.

"Kay." Jean turned to frown at the Goddess.

They entered the room, and the general was sitting on a mattress.

"Oh. I didn't hear there will be ladies coming today." - The general smiled amusingly.

When there were two geishas in the room, offering their service, no general would question. Lust was a very powerful poison.

"General Trent wanted to make a negotiation with you. He figured giving a gift first would help." - Another lie came from none other than Jean.

"Haha that man knows me. Come here ladies."

Sasha and Christa moved closer. Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck while Christa poured his drink.

"General Trent would like to meet you soon." - Sasha whispered in his ear.

He took the cup from Christa's hand and drank it down.

"Where would he like to meet?" - He asked.

"Hell." - Sasha grinned.

"WHAT?! You're...you're kidding, right?"

"Sorry. But it's the truth."

Sasha tightened her arms, smiling evilly to the foolish general. Hans seemed to be strangled.

"Urghh." - He tried to struggle but soon found his body numb.

"Oops." - Christa stood up "Guess there was poison in your drink."

"Trent died already. And that will happen to you, if you don't answer." - Jean smirked.

"What do you want?" the general said, feared for his life.

"I heard there's a flute here. Any thoughts?" Jean asked while snatching the man's collar with his quick hands.

"You're after it too? I don't fucking know. I only bought this house few years ago."

"Then anything special about this house before you bought it?" - Sasha tightened her arms more, like a threat to the General.

"The...the garden. It had a huge rock that nobody could move." - He gathered his breath as much as he could.

"Ok. I hope you won't tell this to the people out there." - Jean said and snapped his finger.

Sasha killed him off after Jean's signal.

"Let's tell Mikasa." - Christa opened the door.

"And Eren." - Sasha reminded.

* * *

Suddenly a red firework was shot up inside the mansion, causing the generals outside to go panic.

"GET IN! NOW!"

All the impatient generals ordered the soldiers to break through the guards and came inside.

But as soon as they reached the door, a big fire lit up and spread throughout the entire mansion.

"Do not fear! Forward!" - The generals yelled, doing whatever it took to put some courage in the soldiers.

The soldiers seemed hesitated, but scared of the bosses, they thought about continued.

"What do you think we are? We may be soldiers, but we have families too, our lives are just as important too. You can't just expect us to run in there knowing what kind of death is waiting!" - An unknown voice came from the soldiers.

"Yes, that's right!"

"No way we're going in!"

The army rebelled and decided to retreat.

"Hey! Come back!"

Despite his orders, no one entered the mansion.

A certain solider sneaked in though. Obviously the one who started the revolt.

"Eren!" - Connie waved at the solider.

"Connie. Found the treasure?"

"Come with me."

* * *

They reached a garden where Mikasa and Jean were desperately trying to move a huge rock.

"The treasure seemed to be under it." - Connie pointed to the rock.

"How the hell did they put it there at first?" - Eren walked closer to have a closer look.

"Yo Eren. The soliders won't come, right?" - Jean took a break, sweats were all over his body.

"Of course. They are cowards after all." - Eren placed his hand on the rock.

"It's no use. We can't move it." - Mikasa breathed heavily.

"How about...we break it?" - Eren suggested.

Suddenly there was a silent look between the ninjas.

"Ummm...did I say anything wrong?" - Eren felt the awkward silence around him.

"Fuck why didn't I think of that!" - Mikasa cursed.

"I think neither did General Hans think of it too." - Sasha muttered.

"Blind Spot. Now." - Mikasa ordered.

Mikasa, Jean and Connie stood around the rock and closed their eyes.

"What are they doing?" - Eren asked.

"Wait and see." - Sasha whispered.

Suddenly all three opened their eyes and punched the rock. Mikasa punched a low spot, Jean jumped up and punched a spot near the peak, while Connie hit a near middle spot.

The rock started to crack following the spots. Somehow with only three punches, the rock fell into pieces, small pebbles, some parts turned to dust.

"Shit!" - Eren shouted.

"Ninja technique. Don't look down on them." - Sasha patted his back "This one is about finding core points and hitting them."

Under the rock was a hole, a stair to a secret base.

"Sasha, Christa, get rid of those clothes and stand up here, and keep watch. Connie stayed with them. Stop anyone who try to enter. Eren, Jean, you two come with me. Who knows what kind of monsters could be in there?"

"See you later." - Eren waved at the rest before disappearing into the ground, after Mikasa and Jean.

"It won't be easy getting to the treasure." - Sasha sighed.

"I'll check the gates. You two change." - Connie said before leaving.

"Finally. I hate this make up."

* * *

**ok nothing romantic this chapter yet. next one, I'll promise.**

**anyway I'm going to update Breathless now.**


End file.
